C. amherstiae (Lady Amherst Pheasant)
Introduction: Taxonomic Classification: Genus, Species, Sub Species, and Status: '''Kingdom:''' Animalia '''Phylum:''' Chordata '''Class:''' Aves '''Order:''' Galliformes '''Family:''' Phasianidae '''Genus:''' Chrysolophus '''Species:''' C. amherstiae '''Binomial name:''' Chrysolophus amherstiae; Leadbeater, 1829 '''Conservation status:''' Least Concern (IUCN 3.1) *Widespread throughout its large range. *Least Concern on the IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. '''IUCN status:''' LC (Least Concern); CITES Appendix: not listed *They are believed to be uncommon, but not endangered. *They are subject to direct forms of human exploitation: illegal hunting for food and feathers and shrinking natural habitat. *All pheasants in China, except the ring-necked pheasant, are protected by law. *A permit is required to take them from the wild or to hunt them. The WPA, World Pheasant Association, was founded in 1975 to promote the conservation of the world’s Galliformes. They promote their survival by doing detailed surveys encouraging local people to engage in sustainable use of the forests. '''Status in Aviculture:''' Debated *Pure Lady Amherst are considered rare, but a census of breeders show this to be a very common aviary bird. General Information: Chapter 1. Ambient Environment: '''1.1 Temperature and Humidity''' '''1.2 Light''' '''1.3 Water and Air Quality''' '''1.4 Sound and Vibration''' Chapter 2. Habitat Design and Containment: '''2.1 Space and Complexity''' '''2.2 Safety and Containment''' Chapter 3. Transport: '''3.1 Preparations''' '''3.2 Protocols''' Chapter 5. Social Environment: '''4.1 Group Structure and Size''' '''4.2 Influence of Others and Conspecifics''' '''4.3 Introductions and Reintroductions''' Chapter 5. Nutrition: '''5.1 Nutritional Requirements''' '''5.2 Diets''' '''5.3 Nutritional Evaluations''' Chapter 6. Veterinary Care: '''6.1 Veterinary Services''' '''6.2 Identification Methods''' '''6.3 Transfer Examination and Diagnostic Testing Recommendations''' '''6.4 Quarantine''' '''6.5 Preventive Medicine''' '''6.6 Capture, Restraint, and Immobilization''' '''6.7 Management of Diseases, Disorders, Injuries and/or Isolation''' Chapter 7. Reproduction: '''7.1 Reproductive Physiology and Behavior''' '''7.2 Artificial Insemination''' '''7.3 Pregnancy, Egg-laying/ Parturition''' '''7.4 Birthing/Hatching Facilities''' '''7.5 Assisted Rearing''' '''7.6 Contraception''' Chapter 8. Behavior Management: '''8.1 Animal Training''' '''8.2 Environmental Enrichment''' '''8.3 Staff and Animal Interactions''' '''8.4 Staff Skills and Training''' Chapter 9. Program Animals: '''9.1 Program Animal Policy''' '''9.2 Institutional Program Animal Plans''' '''9.3 Program Evaluation''' Chapter 10. Research: '''10.1 Known Methodologies''' '''10.2 Future Research Needs''' Chapter 11. Other Considerations: '''11.1 Additional Information''' Acknowledgments: *Peter Buchholz References: #Beebe, W. 1918–22. A monograph of the pheasants. Four volumes. Witherby, London. #Beebe, W. 1936. Pheasants, their lives and homes. Second edition. Doubleday, Doran and Co., New York. #BirdLife International (2004). Chrysolophus amherstiae. 2006 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2006 #Brown, D. 1998. A Guide to Pheasants & Waterfowl, Their Management, Care & Breeding. ABK Publications, South Tweed Heads, Australia. #Delacour, J. 1977. The Pheasants of the World. 2nd ed., World Pheasant Association and Spur Publications, Hindhead, U.K. #Delacour, J. 1978. Pheasants: Their Care and Breeding. T.F.H. Publishing, Neptune, NJ. #gbwf.org © 1997-2009, Dan Cowell http://www.gbwf.org/pheasants/amherst.html #Hayes, LB. 1995. Upland Game Birds: Their Breeding and Care. Leland Hayes, Valley Center, CA. #Howman, K.C.R. 1979. Pheasants. Their breeding and management. K and R Books, Edlington. #Johnsgard, P.A. 1999. The Pheasants of the World: Biology and Natural History. 2nd ed., Smithsonian Press, Washington D.C. #Madge, S., McGowan, P. 2002. Pheasants, Partridges, and Grouse. Princeton University Press, Princeton, NJ. #Newsletter of the WPA/BirdLife/Species Survival Commission, Pheasant Specialist Group, Tragopan Number 13/14 March 2001 #Rosamond Gifford Zoo Education Volunteers Lady Amherst's Pheasant Edition Date – 12/6/2005 #Wikipedia, Web Page Lady Amherst's Pheasant #WPA/BirdLife/Species Survival Commission, Pheasant Specialist Group, Tragopan Number 13/14 March 2001 Appendix A: Accreditation Standards by Chapter Appendix B: Acquisition/Disposition Policy Appendix C: Recommended Quarantine Procedures Appendix D: Program Animal Position Statement Appendix E: Developing an Institutional Program Animal Policy